Further, the present method and system are equally applicable for the use on floating production storage and Offloading vessels for liquefied petroleum gases, LPG FPSO, and similarly the use on floating storage and offloading vessels for liquefied petroleum gases, LPG FSO.
The term LPG carriers defined above shall hereinafter also include both LPG FPSO's and LPG FSO's.